


【贺红】魂穿一时爽

by Windysnowz



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windysnowz/pseuds/Windysnowz
Summary: 16岁莫仔魂穿→26岁莫仔26的贺天床上教做人的教学现场没有排版，不知道ao3自己排版怎么样，要是影响观看就告诉我一声食用愉快:D





	【贺红】魂穿一时爽

“哟～红毛小混混也会害怕打针啊？”  
“哈哈哈哈没想到啊，还挺想看你撅屁股的样子……”  
莫关山斜眼睨着那群挑衅的街头混混，方才他塞着耳机好端端走在路上，被见一拍了下肩膀，回头就看见了这一帮出言不逊的混蛋。他耳机只戴了一只，对声音的过滤效果不均衡，那些尖利刺耳的挑衅讽刺听来像隔了层板，不真切，喧闹而渺远。  
一根火柴落入汽油罐。  
情绪爆发是转瞬之间的事。  
“操你妈，找揍是不是？”手收成拳，粗暴地扯下耳机线，手背上青筋条条绽起，瞪圆了眼，“老子揍得你满地找牙——”  
他抬手出拳，想着拳头挥起来利落的破空声就觉得浑身充满了力量，不料半路却被一股蛮力制住了动作。  
“等一下！小莫仔！”  
贺天不知道从哪儿冒出来的，紧紧箍着他一只胳膊，左手握着他手腕不好使力，便转而右手捏住肩膀，扯得他黄T外边罩的白衬衫领子都滑下了肩头。  
他一出来，那些惹人火的叫骂声便偃旗息鼓了，甚至那群人都没了影。  
莫关山突然就卸了力。很奇怪，贺天的声音仿佛干粉灭火器，他心头燃着的熊熊怒火骤然平息。随后他被贺天抱在怀里，额头就抵在颈窝，周身被熟悉温暖的气息包围，从家里出事以后就没这么安心过，贺天又抚着他的后颈柔声安慰他，耐心得像哄小孩子。莫关山抑制不住翻涌咆哮的情绪之流，竟然悄悄地落了两滴眼泪。  
贺天的嘴唇擦过他的耳垂，低沉温柔的声音钩子一般钻入脑海：“屁股痛痛快飞走～”  
他感觉搭在自己后背上的手臂转移了阵地，两瓣屁股上传来温热的触感，隔着薄薄的校服裤布料，竟然还被恶意地捏了两把……  
操！！！  
莫关山猛地睁开眼，他想坐起来，身子前倾时额头咚地撞上了什么东西，有点弹性不像墙壁，不算很疼，却把他给撞懵了。  
因为他感觉到臀部正被一双大手兜着，触感和热度，都和梦里边一模一样。  
他妈的这是医院病床啊！难道还能有流氓钻进来？！！  
莫关山吓得不轻，瞌睡顿时醒了，眼前黑成一片什么也看不清，但他能感觉出自己眼前有个胸膛正在一起一伏……  
这个认知让他头皮发麻，汗毛倒竖，像炸毛的猫。他心脏鼓得飞快，耳边听不到眼前人轻浅的呼吸声，只有心跳在叩击着鼓膜。  
他浑身发热，不自觉地扭动身体，这人抱得太紧，他再往前一点鼻尖就戳到人胸肌，往后屁股被手掌贴得严严实实，进退两难。不行不行，先想办法离开这个狭小的怀抱再说……  
他刚要翻身，头顶传来还带着睡意的声音：“你在干什么？”  
咦咦咦！！！！！  
莫关山从炸毛的猫变成被踩了尾巴炸得更厉害的猫。

贺天不情不愿出差一个星期，每天得了空就往家里打电话，莫关山那个小混蛋乐得见他不在家，专门请了一周假吃喝玩乐，他恨不得立刻扔下工作打飞的回去把嘚瑟的人逮回床上狠狠教育一番，又确实脱不开身。好几个晚上想玩电话视频play，谁知道莫关山直接干脆利落地拒绝了他发的视频请求！  
三天不打上房揭瓦！胆儿肥了翅膀硬了！贺天气得心痒，眼神刀一样刻在那行“对方拒绝了你的视频通话请求”提示上，这人二十六了怎么还跟十六岁一样幼稚！  
工作一结束，他立刻收拾细软赶赴机场，心里像有只手在轻轻地抓挠。  
直到掏出钥匙打开自家的门之前，他鼓噪的心跳一直慢不下来，已经在脑子里换了八种姿势把莫关山日哭了，他自己还一点没射的那种。  
但是拖着行李箱望着黑暗中的客厅，他突然又冷静了，这都半夜十二点了，不知道这几天莫关山每天晚上都疯到几点睡觉，不如先让他把今晚睡过去，睡饱了才有体力挨操嘛。  
于是贺天心情颇好地把拉杆箱丢在客厅，想象着明天的幸福生活，美滋滋地洗了个澡，轻手轻脚掀开被子溜上床，搂着他的小莫仔闭眼睡觉！  
当然，是摸着小莫仔软软嫩嫩的小屁股入睡的。再几个小时就要用上了，先按摩两下放松放松。  
结果就是，他揉着莫仔糯米团一样的屁股瓣儿，不知道睡了几个时辰，然后被怀里的莫关山闹醒了。这人又是撞他胸肌又是拱来蹭去地乱动，蹭得贺天心里冒火。懂不懂什么叫小别胜新婚？再动就该硬了！  
于是他睁开眼，质问了一句在干什么。  
他感觉到掌下的身体一瞬间僵直了。  
贺天挑眉，这么紧张？他不在的时候，这人都干了些什么事，把自己搞得这么心虚？  
没事，一会儿操上了就能问出来了。  
贺天不管人挣扎，兀自收紧手臂，凑上去舔了口怀里人的耳垂，“宝贝儿，看见你老公就这么激动？想我没？”  
他不说话还好，如此轻佻的调情一出口，怀中人的挣扎立刻剧烈起来，贺天几乎要环不住他。慌乱中莫关山的头顶好巧不巧磕到贺天下巴上，贺天吃痛地“嘶”了一声，手上力道放松，莫关山跟条鱼似的就溜出去了。  
他滚到床的另一边，裹紧了被子，只露出双眼睛惊恐地看他，像受了惊的兔子。  
贺天有点不悦，这他妈是什么情况？

十分钟以后。  
贺天靠在床头，点了支烟，夹在指间看烟草燃烧升起的轻烟。他需要这东西来使混乱的思维冷静下来。莫关山在离他半米的地方裹着被子团成一团，像把头埋进土里的鸵鸟。  
也就是说……贺天拿余光瞥那团棉被，现在窝在那里面的是十年前的莫关山？  
他猛吸一口烟，眯起眼，虽然不懂建国以后怎么还会有这种事发生，不过……他已经一个星期没吃到肉了！怎么可能容许任何意外扰乱他的上山大计！  
他透过吐出的烟雾看向莫关山的方向。从他的描述来看，这个十六岁的小莫仔刚刚被十年前的自己从阴暗的巷子里救出来，受了伤还躺在医院……  
但是刚才肌肤相贴的时候，贺天并没有摸到绷带的触感。也就是说……肉体身躯并没有交换，只是内里换了个大脑意识。那就好办了。  
贺天愉悦地吸完最后一口烟，简直抑制不住嘴角上扬的弧度。还是二十六岁的身体，只是心理年龄未成年而已……不会被三年起步的吧？  
他把烟头随手按灭在墙上。如果是二十六岁的莫关山看到这一幕，一定会张口大骂他破坏墙纸。  
而现在这个魂穿到十年后的十六岁莫关山只会把自己埋在被子里，在心里把贺天十八代列祖列宗问候了一遍。他妈的十年后的自己居然跟这狗鸡同居了！大流氓大变态！完全是引狼入室！  
他好不容易平复心情，把脸上的温度降了下来，就感到身边的床垫陷了下去，一只手拨开自己头顶的被子，贺天低沉的嗓音在耳边诱惑，像塞壬的低唱：  
“小莫仔……想体验一下成年人该做的事吗？”  
莫关山脑子里炸开一朵绚烂的烟花。  
他还想再挣扎两下，但贺天显然不给他这个机会，用力一拽，他用以蔽体的被子就被扔到了床的另一个角落。他自己也被贺天扳着翻了个身，眼前还花着，贺天湿热的嘴唇就贴上来了。  
窗外夜色将褪，泛起一线白光。  
没见过世面的小处男莫关山脑子里一片空白。以他目前的人生经历，他唯一的接吻经验就是球场边被贺天强吻的那次，光顾着生气了，什么感觉早忘了。  
现在他的嘴被另两片软乎乎的唇瓣堵着，贺天的舌头轻轻舔舐他的唇纹，痒，他不自觉张开了嘴，那舌头便强势地侵入了他的口腔，伴随而来的还有微苦的烟草味。莫关山没想过接吻会这么舒服，齿列和上颚被粗粝的舌苔狠狠压着舔过，痒得他浑身战栗，嘴里的舌头也不知足，挑逗着他的舌尖，引诱他与之共舞。  
口腔里的空气被一点一点榨干，从未经历过这样深吻的莫关山自然不会无师自通地学会换气，不一会儿就顶不住贺天狂热的攻势，推搡着压上来的胸膛求饶了。  
贺天意犹未尽地放开他，看他红着一张脸，迷离着眼神喘气，只是接个吻，怎么就一副被欺负过头的样子呢？  
贺天兴奋又愉快，他很久没见过这样能被他压着欺负的莫关山了。原来那位已经被他一手调教得精明了，通常情况下面对他的床上花样除了脸红之外，还能抛下害羞反撩一把，几乎次次得手，贺天最看不得他主动。深吻这种已经不在话下了，最狠的一次莫关山被他压着亲完喘着气还能来两句rap，以示嘲讽“根本不够味儿啊”。  
他把脸贴在莫关山胸膛上，感受它急促的起伏，粉色的乳头就在他眼前立着。  
“莫仔～你现在真的很像小番茄。”  
“滚你妈的，你才像……唔啊！”  
莫关山刚被亲到大脑缺氧手脚发软，一句话没骂完，就听见贺天轻笑一声，呼出的热气洒在乳尖上，然后他一偏头，张嘴把乳尖含了进去。  
身体的反应比意识来得更快，在理解到贺天在干什么之前，绵密的快感已经从胸口处点燃，瞬间在脑海中炸开。这是一具经历了太多次性爱的成熟身体，乳尖的神经末梢已经记住了这样令人头皮发麻的快乐，诚实地反馈给大脑，而初次体验的莫关山毫无防备地被快感填满。  
“嗯哈……啊、不……唔……”  
粗粝的舌苔狠狠蹭过乳尖，酥麻感电得他浑身战栗，他想拒绝，但一开口就是抑制不住的软糯呻吟，下身未经抚慰却挺得笔直，顶端还不断溢出透明的清液来。他直觉自己的身体不应该如此敏感，不愿意接受完全沉浸于欲海如浮木一般的状态，他无法抵御浪花般冲刷着神经的快感，又为自己的淫荡感到羞耻，仅仅是被舔了奶子，就像快要高潮了一般。  
然而这羞耻感除了为快感火上浇油外，并没有什么实质用处，莫关山被强烈交织的情感逼得红了眼眶，扯着贺天的头发想让他远离自己的胸口，身体却违反意愿地主动向湿热的口腔送去。  
“这就要哭了？还没开始呢。”  
贺天终于结束对乳头的蹂躏，两粒乳珠肿大了一倍，红艳艳的，颤抖着立在空气中。  
他体内的恶劣因子横冲直撞，不怀好意地，就差头顶冒出两只恶魔的犄角了。面前调教成熟的肉体与青涩稚嫩的认知结合得过于完美，恰到好处，唤起了他第一次和莫关山做爱时那急于开拓的兴奋，若是二十六岁的那位看见他此刻眼中不加掩饰的炽热的情欲，定会取笑他像个没开过荤的小处男。  
可是管他呢？反正面前的这位只会红着脸，眼里漾了一层水光强忍着羞耻委委屈屈地看他，一瞬间让他脑子里只剩下“把他欺负到哭出来”一个念头。  
贺天坏笑着，手法色情地摸上莫关山被冷落许久的性器，就着顶端分泌出来的粘液撸动，从伞状的头部到冠状沟再到囊袋，一寸一寸爱抚，极尽所能地挑逗。  
不出所料，诚实的肉体先一步迎合他的抚慰，腰部颤抖着向上弓起，小幅度地挺胯，主动把性器往他手掌上蹭。  
“唔啊、嗯……”浪叫无意识地喊出口，反应过来后莫关山立刻咬住下唇，以阻止羞耻的声音继续流出。他把身下的床单揪出了一朵花儿，前端的快感一波一波涌上来的同时，后面也开始变得湿嗒嗒的。  
“呜……”他抖着声音，嘴里隐约尝到一丝血腥味。  
贺天眼神一暗，径自伏下身去，含住那颤颤巍巍流着泪的性器。  
“呼啊……不、不要……”湿热温暖的口腔跟覆着薄茧的手掌完全不同，富有弹性的内壁挤压敏感的头部，还有灵活的舌头舔弄马眼、柱身，这些刺激足以让第一次被口交的莫关山疯狂。  
莫关山急促地喘息，腰部不自觉起伏挺动，手指插入两腿间的黑发，抱着贺天的脑袋也不知道是要推开还是要往自己身上按。  
比前面的快感更让他感到难堪的，是后穴处湿润的空虚。不比没有经验的莫关山，它早已食髓知味，此刻正不甘心地翕动着，想要更热、更大的东西，狠狠地填满它、贯穿它。  
贺天对眼前这具身体的熟悉甚至超过莫关山本人，他当然注意到了剧烈收缩的小穴，这是饿了，想要吃东西了。  
贺天吐出硬热的性器，撑在莫关山上方，伸手去捞床头柜上的润滑剂，挤了小半管抹在莫关山屁股上。  
“卧槽、什么东西……好凉……”莫关山全身被情热烧着，润滑剂一上来，给他冰了个激灵，猛地清醒几分。  
“润滑剂，没这东西你会受伤的。”贺天戏谑地看他，“你还没有那么天赋异禀的屁股，后面的水不够润滑……”  
“操……你能不能闭嘴！”莫关山一点也受不了贺天的荤话，听着就让人红透了脸，恨不得把脸埋进枕头里。  
闭嘴，那就是要他埋头苦干的意思了。  
阅读理解满分的贺天伸手抹了把穴口外的润滑液，就着滑腻的液体送入一根食指。  
“呜哇……你出去……难受！”异物入侵的感觉十分强烈，莫关山应激地收紧后穴，却把屁股里的手指夹得更紧，反而让他更明显地感觉到手指的动作。  
穴肉软软地附上来，包裹住贺天的手指，轻柔却有一阵往里吸的力度。哪里是难受，贺天清楚得很，下面这张贪吃的小嘴是想要呑得更深一些呢。  
“乖，放松点莫莫……”贺天亲着那红得像要滴血的耳垂，舔舐敏感的耳洞，柔声哄着：“吸得这么紧……不放松，我怎么抽得出来？”  
十六岁的莫关山还太嫩，不明白这个道理，床上的贺天除了“我爱你”，其他的话都是一概信不得的。他听话地试着放松臀部，贺天却看准了时机，将手指往后穴深处送去，指尖重重地蹭过前列腺。  
“哈啊！嗯……骗、骗子……”突然袭击的剧烈快感瞬间让莫关山软了腰，攥紧了被单。他不知道刚才贺天摸到了哪儿，只觉得快感像电流，从屁股顺着脊柱窜到大脑炸开，炸得他脑子发懵，舒服得浑身的骨头都酥了。过后便是噬骨的痒，尤其是后穴里，非常、非常想要，再来一次……  
但是这要他怎么说得出口？  
贺天坏得要命，往小穴里又加了一根手指，双指作剪刀状，分开再合拢来扩张，但故意避开了前列腺的位置，偶尔指腹轻轻扫过那里，都能带起莫关山一阵颤抖。  
这种隔靴搔痒的方式完全解不了火，反而是在往欲火上浇油。得不到满足的莫关山小声喘息，腰部不自觉地随着贺天扩张的节奏摆动，摇着屁股想迎合体内作乱的手指。  
“怎么样？不难受了吧？屁股摇得这么欢，还叫得这么好听，很爽吧？”  
贺天顺着耳廓舔完一遍，手里动作不停，再次伏下身含住那硬得流水的性器。  
前后夹击让莫关山爽得眼眶通红，仿佛下一秒就有泪珠滚出来了。十指胡乱地搅着床单，大腿颤抖着想要合上，却只夹紧了贺天的头，偏长的黑发随着动作不断扫过大腿根部，像羽毛轻轻地挠，大腿内侧和小穴里连带着痒了一片。难捱，想射，想要……  
“呜啊、贺天……想、想……”  
“想什么？”贺天舔过冠状沟，手指绕过前列腺磨蹭，“不说清楚，就什么也没有哦～”  
“想……呜、想射……啊！”  
前列腺被猛地蹭过，莫关山爽得弓起腰，龟头撞在贺天温软的嘴唇上，只要再被舔那么一下，他一定会抖着腰爽快地射出来。  
但是贺天没碰激动得不停流泪的小关山，甚至将手指一并抽了出来。他垂着眼睑凑上去舔吻莫关山被咬出一排牙印的下唇，声音又哑又低：  
“别咬自己……舒服就叫出来，爽了又不丢人，别害羞……”  
莫关山被他突然温柔的亲法搞得晕乎乎的，前面硬得滴水后面痒得流水。想起来这狗鸡他妈的刚舔了老子鸡巴就来亲老子，还没来得及生出一星半点的膈应，突然就被贺天按着翻了个身，脸朝下趴在床上，肚子下边被塞了个枕头，屁股被迫翘得高高的，抽动的穴口和泛着水光的嫩肉都在贺天面前一览无余。  
“宝贝儿……”贺天俯身压下来，胸膛贴着莫关山的后背，说话的热气都洒在莫关山耳边，“我要进来了。”  
说完，龟头就强势地破开了后穴。  
“操……！”莫关山抓紧了床单，贺天的性器不比手指，又热又硬，捅得他以为自己屁股要裂开了。其实经过了润滑和扩张，进入的过程不算很疼，就是胀着难受，贺天又进得慢。他没有过这样的体验，穴肉和肉棒贴合紧密，每一下缓慢的摩擦都是一小波快感，带起更深处的痒意，磨人得很。  
“好胀……好了没有啊……”莫关山脸贴着床单，反手没什么力气地推贺天的腹肌，“难受唔……快点……”  
“……放松，一个星期没做，怎么紧得跟第一次一样。”贺天也不好受，他埋进去一截，穴肉就层层拥过来夹着他，热情过头了，他又不敢用力过猛一杆进洞，怕莫关山疼了。  
说完他才反应过来，像是发觉这样吊着两个人都不好受，腰部用力送进去一半多，手撑在莫关山脸的旁边，“说起来……也算是第一次吧？”  
“日……你慢点啊我靠！”体内突然的冲撞袭击了莫关山一个措手不及，然后又恢复了缓慢的节奏。他艰难地侧头向后看，看贺天撑在他上方，本来就好看的脸被情欲染得性感到无以复加，深情的黑眸像是兜了一汪醉意，狭长的眼半眯起来，如锁定了猎物的猛兽。  
下身的动作一点也不温柔，贺天抽出去一点，又狠狠地捅进来，占有欲极强的眼神钉在莫关山身上，他被看得生出一丝惧意，仿佛自己真的将要被野兽拆吃入腹了，抵着贺天腹肌的手用上一点力气。  
“呜……不要、不要再进来了……贺天……”  
“啧，什么不要。”贺天被他抗拒的动作搞烦了，莫关山受伤的小兽般看他的眼神又搞得他心痒，握着他的手腕分开，压在他的脑袋两侧按住，下身用力，把自己完完全全埋进了后穴，小腹撞上白嫩的臀瓣，“怎么不要呢宝贝儿，这不是全部吃进去了？下面这么湿，不是想我进来操你么？”  
语落将性器抽出来一大半，再次狠狠地撞进去，大开大合地操弄起来，“爽吗，小～莫仔？”他故意将“小”字咬得很重。  
“呜啊啊……嗯啊、贺天呜……慢点啊我、我唔……”  
贺天熟知往哪里戳能让莫关山浪出水来，有心往敏感点的方向撞，干得莫关山眼里兜着一包泪水要掉不掉的，也不知道算不算另一种意义上的浪出“水”？  
莫关山爽到无法思考，被啃得有些红肿的乳尖蹭在床单上，先是疼，但不是打架挂彩之后的那种痛法，而是绵绵的又带着爽利的疼，疼过之后竟然还酥麻地痒……下身一直随着贺天冲撞的节奏一下一下地蹭垫在腹部的枕头，没人碰也失禁一般流水，一开口就是令他自己羞耻的浪叫。  
“嗯啊、舒、舒服……不行了我……啊、贺天！”后穴的敏感点再次被精心地照顾到时，莫关山声音陡然拔高，抖着身子，性器抵着枕头射了出来。  
贺天把自己埋在里面没动，享受高潮时小穴的痉挛按摩自己的性器。“爽到了吧？都被我插射了。”  
不顾小穴的嫩肉缠着挽留，他抽了出来，把莫关山抱起来翻个面，面对着自己。支棱张扬的红发被汗湿透，贴在奶白的皮肤上，一双通红的眼睛像兔子，羞赧又委屈地看他，脸上还挂着几颗泪珠。  
“怎么就爽哭了？”贺天舔掉他脸上的泪水，“成年人的玩法，还满意吗？”  
“不满意。谁爽哭了，我那是痛的。”  
嘴硬。行吧，还不就是喜欢他嘴硬逞强。贺天把他抱起来跨坐到自己身上，不经意瞥见了那个枕头上被颜射得一塌糊涂的黄不拉叽的海绵宝宝，正笑得没心没肺的。  
完了。贺天心头一寒，所有枕套里莫关山最喜欢这个，每次换上，做爱的时候一定万分小心，被操到眼泪流了满脸哭着求饶，还不忘抽搭着叫贺天离那个枕头远点，床单被子随便搞，枕头不能脏。  
有次不小心沾了点润滑剂，贺天三天没挨着床。  
谁叫他这次精虫上脑顺手拿错了……该用自己的没地位没人权的章鱼哥枕头（是同一系列）来垫的……不知道二十六岁的莫关山什么时候会换回来，来不来得及洗干净晾干……贺天心虚，抱着莫关山坐到离那个“车祸现场”较远的床头，扶着自己的性器再次插进去。先把他做乖，到时候想闹腾都没力气就好了……  
“哈啊……好深……还要来吗？”肉棒自下而上地贯穿，达到一个比之前更进一步的深度，莫关山不适地缩紧后穴，被贺天一巴掌扇在屁股上。  
“别急着浪。”贺天打完就接着色情地揉捏，把白嫩的屁股揉得粉红，“不是说刚才没爽到吗，现在给你个机会，自己动，按你的节奏，你怎么爽怎么来，好不好？”  
“？”莫关山皱眉看他，但眼眶通红，一点也不凶没什么威慑，倒是很可爱，“怎么动？”  
“……”噢，差点忘了这茬。好吧，还得亲自教他怎么骑乘，贺天觉得自己在给十六岁的自己谋福利。  
“放松，你腰部用力，把你自己撑起来一点，像这样……”贺天双手穿过他的腋下把他抱起来，只留龟头埋在小穴里，“然后再坐下去，我松手了？”  
“呜啊我操！啊、太深了！”莫关山猝不及防随着重力猛地坐下去，贺天还使坏向上挺腰。他的后穴把整个粗大的性器吞吃到底，前列腺被压着重重蹭过去，前面再次硬了起来。  
“爽吧？要不要我再教一次？”贺天被他夹得舒服，突然改变主意觉得一直教也没问题，却被莫关山制止了。  
“不是说了我自己来吗！你不准动。”莫关山手撑在贺天的腹肌上，膝盖跪在床上，抬腰再次坐下去。“我学会了、嗯唔……”  
这一次，他听见了贺天的一声闷哼，手掌下腹肌也跟着收紧了。莫关山突然来了兴趣，贺天老流氓看着游刃有余，其实也爽得不行的吧？非得端着来欺负我，老子夹不断你……  
然后莫关山就卖力地上下运动，小穴次次都把性器吞到底，他自己被插得呻吟出声，还要舔着嘴唇学着挑衅贺天：“哼、怎么样……爽吧？唔……”  
可爱过头了叭。  
贺天倚在床头，双手交叠抱在脑后，给足了面子，非常不要脸地浪叫：“莫仔好棒～嗯～好舒服～小莫仔再快一点～啊～”  
草。莫关山脸红到爆炸，为什么这人浪叫起来都没有心理压力的，还叫得比他这个被日的还骚？  
莫关山有点明白贺天为什么要自己叫出来了，声音的刺激好像真的能引燃欲望。他越来越觉得自己动总是戳不到最爽的地方，白流那么多水，腰都要断了还爽不到，全给这不要脸的老流氓爽了，太亏！  
他于是红着脸倾身去亲贺天，两个人的呻吟都被堵在了唇齿间。贺天从来都享受莫关山的主动，美得不得了，手搭在莫关山触感细腻的腰胯上，来来回回地摸，像摸丝绸一般。  
“怎么了，我叫得不好听吗？”吻毕，两个人唇贴在一起，气息纠缠。  
“不是……”莫关山眼神飘向别处，“我没力气了……”  
贺天又在他嘴上啄了一口以示安慰，“没关系，你已经学得很好了……接下来就交给我吧。”  
事实证明，跟贺天粗暴的动作比起来，莫关山自己动简直跟挠痒似的。  
“唔啊啊啊！我操！贺天你慢、唔慢点呜啊……受不了了呜……”就着骑乘的姿势，他被钉在贺天的肉棒上，囊袋从下往上狠狠地拍在他的臀瓣上，臀尖都被撞红了，穴里的水被撞得飞溅，水声淫靡。  
“慢不了，你自己勾的我，自己受着。”贺天伸出舌头舔近在眼前的修长白皙的颈脖，一个星期前的痕迹早就淡没了，他重新吮吸轻咬，留下深红的吻痕。  
下身力道不减，依然又快又狠，莫关山被他狂野的操法搞得根本包不住眼泪，眼尾红红的像抹了胭脂，生理泪水开了阀，流了满脸也停不下来。他只能抱着贺天的脖子，仰着头胡言乱语求饶：“呜呜不要了、不要了贺天……太快了嗯啊、好深唔……爽……啊、我、我想射……”  
“不准。”贺天拇指按住激动得不断涌出清液的马眼，残忍地堵住了精液的出路。“叫点好听的再射，不然就等我一起。”  
“呜呜呜不要……叫、叫什么……”  
“叫老公。”贺天笑着舔他的耳垂。  
“哈啊、不……”莫关山仅存的羞耻心实在不允许他喊出口，但是贺天一低头又叼住他被冷落已久的乳头，体内敏感点被狠狠撞到，爽到浑身颤抖却射不出去，难受得他终于憋不住，带着哭腔认输：  
“呜呜老公……啊、让我射……”  
“嗯……好的宝贝儿～”  
贺天在他的后穴里猛插几下，松了手，和他一起射了出来。  
“唔……”莫关山脱力地趴在贺天身上，身体还在轻微发抖，下面黏糊糊的一片。“你个禽兽……”他声音都叫哑了，“我要是穿回去，一定不跟你个变态在一起……”  
“那可不好说。”贺天餍足地亲他，“毕竟我一直都那么喜欢你。”  
温存了一会儿。  
“宝贝儿咱们接着来，保证让你更舒服～你可是第一次开荤，得多学习一点姿势～”  
“咦啊卧槽！不来了我不行了唔……嗯贺天……啊……”  
“行的宝贝儿，搞到你什么也射不出来～”  
天已经完全亮了，新一天的阳光隔着窗帘漏进来几缕，像在偷窥着什么令人脸红心跳的事。  
【结果贺天禽兽压着小莫仔做得太高兴忘了枕头的事，隔几天二十六岁的莫关山穿回来，躺床上问候贺天的祖宗骂了一个小时，再撑着浑身的酸痛把糊着乱七八糟液体的枕头狠狠砸到贺天身上叫他去洗，然后一个周没准他上床:D】  
【天天委屈，天天撒娇，但狠心莫莫不理他:D】


End file.
